No one reviews my stories!
by shego1142
Summary: Okay, since no one is reviewing I guess Nobody want's to read it... please review! please. It's just a really fluffy story. Ya know what tell me how much you hate It, oh and I don't own, the song, the show, or the flying piggy in my room! it scares me!


**_Okay, new story, if you are reading this it means (no I'm not dead!) that I have permission to post this, but my real inspiration came from ilovesideshowbob's youtube video, Shego-About you now._**

**D/S/D/S/D/S/D/S/D/S/D/S/D/S/D/S/D/S/D/S/D/S/D/S/D/S/D/S/D/S/D/S/D**

"You left me in that prison cell for months, Shego! How could you do that, then when I think you have come to rescue me I find that alien, oh and don't think I don't know that you helped Kim Possible. I heard you talking to her!"

"So, you replaced me with-

"Shego, go pack your bags, I want you out of here by 11:00, tomorrow!"

Shego's face flushed, and turned a even lighter shade of pale green, then she started laughing "Yeah good one Dr.D, y-

"Shego, now, go pack you bags, you're fired, Shego!"

"How, can you, do this Dr.D? I,"

"It's easy, just like you left me in that prison cell." He looked at her, and then raised his hand to his head in a salute.

"Dr.D."

Shego turned, walked to her room, and silently closed the door.

"He's right, I betrayed him."

**D/S/D/S/D/S/D/S/D/S/D/S/D/S/D/D/S/D/S/D/S/D/S/**

Drakken was on the couch, looking off into space, tears at the edge of his eyes. He didn't notice he was still flipping thorough the channels on the TV.

**_[Maybe I'm wrong, you decide, I should've been strong, yet I lied. Nobody gets me like you.]_**

It was a song they had made fun of a lot,_together_, saying it was 'teenagers too dumb to realize they were in love.' Though when Christmas came around, on Shego's bed, among the other gifts was a c.d. shaped item, with only 'Shego' typed on to it. The item turned out to be an illegally copyrighted c.d. of the song. **_[Couldn't keep hold of you then, how could I know what you meant, there was no friend to compare to.]_**

Now, c.d. in the stereo, red wrapper on the floor, and Shego, in her bed kissing a picture, and crying, was how Drakken found her. Shego shifted, still sobbing, she let go of the picture and held her stomach. Drakken could see the picture was of him, black lipstick smeared all over it.**_[There's a mountain between us, but there's one thing I'm sure of, that I know how I feel about you.] _**

**_[Can we bring yesterday back around? 'Cause I know how I feel about you now, I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down, but I know how I feel about you now.]_**

Drakken put his hand on her shoulder

"Shego, we need to talk ?"****

******[All that it takes one more chance; don't let our last kiss be our last, I'm outta my mind just to show you]****  
**"I'm sorry, Dr.D, I'm sorry I –

"Shego, its okay, I was mad, we should've talked; you're not fired."******[I know everything changes; I don't care where it takes us 'Cause I know how I feel about yoou]**

Drakken hugged Shego, and pulled her into his lap; lying there, they knew that this would all work out, eventually.

For now though, they would keep things like this.

**[Can we bring yesterday back around? 'Cause I know how I feel about you now, I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down, but I know how I feel about you now.] **

**[Not a day passed me by, Not a day passed me by When I don't think about you  
And there's no moving on  
Cause I know you're the one  
And I can't be without you]**

**Can we bring yesterday back around?  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb I was wrong  
I let you down  
but I know how I feel about you now**

**can we bring yesterday back around?  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb I was wrong  
I let you down  
but I know how I feel about you now**

**but I know how I feel about you now  
yeah I know how I feel about you now**

**D/S/D/S/D/S/D/S/D/S/D/S/D/S/D/S/D/S/D/S/D/S/D/S**

**Well there you go, my third fanfic, and my first songfic**

**Make sure to go see ilovesideshowbob's video:** .com/watch?v=LEuH759PM0I&feature=channel_page

**Sorry this is so short; my computer deleted my first and best copy of this story… sorry **

**Read and review!!**


End file.
